godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/All Hallow's Eve (Special)
October 31. That day, for most God Eaters, is just another day in the calendar. Another day that they were lucky to have or fought to have. Another notch to how long they’ve lasted in this world. But that wasn’t the case for the Magnolia children; Julius, Romeo, Ciel and Nana. This was a self-imposed tradition of theirs, doing just small things in their own ways back before they’ve met. But now that they were in a squad – brother and sisters in arms – the tradition was altered a bit to suit them better. The communal room – a rarely used part of the Blood floor - was temporarily renovated to accommodate the improvised but decent altar they’ve set up. The altar was pushed to the east wall, the space between the small dining area and the altar littered with pillows for use. Candles – one for each deceased people the Magnolia children remembered – were lit, and they spent the time in solemn silence, either praying for their loved ones to watch over to them, or simply just basking in the day the feel closest to their dead. Sometimes, one of them would talk about a fond memory, and the others would listen raptly. They kept the somber but peaceful atmosphere, and once more, prayed for the dead’s blessings. -- October 31 That day, for most God Eaters, is just another day in the calendar. Another day that they were lucky to have or fought to have. Another notch to how long they’ve lasted in this world. Gilbert and Ryuuka had spent the afternoon in the Roof Garden, a tall bottle of fine wine in Gilbert’s grasp whilst the younger male carefully carried a candle holder and a small pot of incense. They sat under the shade of the tree, on opposite sides of the candle and the fancy wax pillar it held. The incense was place on Ryuuka’s left, while Gilbert placed the bottled of wine on his own left. Ryuuka produced two small, porcelain sake cups and held one out to Gilbert. The brunette accepted, and he opened the wine, pouring them both small amounts of liquor while Ryuuka lit the candle. Gilbert and Ryuuka handled mourning far too differently, but they had agreed to drink in the memory of those who passed on; an acknowledgment and cheers to the dead. They drank slowly, savoring the wine, and they made sure not to rush, as they were to finish drinking when the candle fully melts, where this impromptu mourning ritual of theirs would end and they would be back to rise tomorrow like soldiers. A cup raised to the deceased, and the two drank the loom of death away. -- Hiro, unlike his squad mates, chose to spend his holiday in the Outer Ghetto of the Satellite Branch, with his family. And unlike the rest of Blood, Hiro celebrated this particular holiday in good cheer, his younger twin brothers, Sousuke and Chihiro, were clinging to his legs as he walked, shrieking in delighted laughter as they swung back and forth. They’re mother, Hanako, laughed to herself at her children’s antics. They were on their way to visit the local graveyard, where the patriarch of the family was laid to rest 3 years ago. They gladly mourned the dead with light hearts, as Wilson – a retired technician from the American Branch of Fenrir – was finally freed of the tortured he had endured. For all technology’s advancement, a stage 4 cancer still had taken Wilson’s life. But they didn’t mind too much. They told Wilson of everything and anything, spending time with their deceased father, even just for a day. They know that moping about his death would bring no change, and they know Wilson wouldn’t have want them to mourn incessantly. What’s done is done; all they could do now is move forward and look to the future without him. But they didn’t mind too much. Category:Blog posts